


Snow Day

by Joan of Arendelle (shopgirl3599)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl3599/pseuds/Joan%20of%20Arendelle
Summary: Regina really should pick her words more carefully





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer_
> 
> OUAT belongs to Katniss Everdeen? That doesn't sound right. To Kitsis & Horowitz.

It was the middle of winter in Storybrooke when Mary-Margaret looked up from her desk in Storybrooke high school. 

"Snow! There's a problem! The Evil Queen is coming to get you!" Leroy shouted as he rushed into the classroom, skidded to a halt and stared at the teacher at the front of the room. Mary-Margaret Blanchard stared back at him, utterly bemused.

"I'm sure you're wrong Leroy," she said calmly, "tell me what happened and we'll work it out."

"I heard it from Archie. He was in the diner, and Regina came in and said she was going to kill you!" Mary-Margaret blinked, then stood up and walked round her desk.

"Come with me," she said, "and we will get this sorted out."

"Yes, your majesty."

OUAT---TAOU

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at Granny's diner to find a crowd gathered outside the door - a crowd that instantly parted as Mary-Margaret made her way through it.

She opened the door to the diner, and walked inside.

"Snow, finally!" Regina was sat in a booth with two of the dwarfs pointing their swords at her, "Will you tell these..... munchkins to let me go before I get angry?"

"Sneezey, Bashful - release her at once," Mary-Margaret commanded, "what is this all about?"

"She threatened your life, your majesty!" Sneezey said, "we had to protect you!"

"I did no such thing!" Regina glared at the pharmacist, then looked at Mary-Margaret, "it's just a misunderstanding."

"What did you say, Regina?" Mary-Margaret asked calmly. 

"I have never liked Winter - not even in the enchanted forest," Regina said darkly, "and on my way over here I slipped twice in the ice and the slush. So when I got here I was very angry and very pissed off."

**flashback**

Regina enters the diner and stamps her feet.

"I HATE SNOW AND I WISH I COULD MAKE IT ALL GO AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK!"

**end flashback**

"Perhaps, in future, I will choose my words more carefully."


End file.
